


Maybe Three Hundred And Sixty-Five Days Together

by xairylle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, M/M, New Year, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xairylle/pseuds/xairylle
Summary: They weren't sure if their argument ended the year or started a new one. They weren't even sure why they were welcoming the New Year together. Maybe it had something to do with what Yachi said days before in the group chat, about how couples who would greet the incoming year together would stay together for the entire year as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu!! fic. It was supposed to be a short one to go with a New Year's KageHina drawing I posted on Tumblr. But things got out of hand. Suddenly, 3.8k words.

They weren't sure if their argument ended the year or started a new one. They weren't even sure why they were welcoming the New Year together. Maybe it had something to do with what Yachi said days before in the group chat, about how couples who would greet the incoming year together would stay together for the entire year as well. Hinata had heard the same superstition from a group of girls he passed on his way to buy soy sauce. There was a mention of how couples should both wear red for a year of good luck because it was a lucky color that would keep the passion alive. Or so the superstition said.

"I'd like to keep playing volleyball with you for the entire year." Said Kageyama in a private message later that evening just when Hinata was contemplating on how to tell him the same thing. For volleyball, of course. They weren't lovers but they were partners, right? And when people said "couple", it only meant “two people". The “lovers” part was optional. And that was what he and Kageyama were―two people who'd like to stay together for the sake of volleyball. It's _always_ been about volleyball.

The topic initially seemed to spur an awkward conversation but maybe discussing it via text instead of via a phone call was what made it much easier. They were planning on meeting up for New Year's Eve before he knew it. Because volleyball, of course.

"I'm wearing red." The setter texted later for some reason. Not that it would change anything. Hinata was already wearing a deep red coat even before he read that message. _By chance_ , of course. It had _nothing_ to do with the fact that he was aware that Kageyama owned a coat of the same shade. And it wasn't like he was hoping they'd both wear red. Besides, Hinata's coat had a hood lined with black feathers, which were very symbolic of a crow. In effect, he was wishing a good year for Karasuno, too. This wasn’t solely about him and Kageyama at all. Nope.

"I was already on my way when I read your text." Shouyo was the first to speak when he got to their meeting place where Kageyama was already waiting. "I wasn't about to go back and change just because you're wearing the same color."

Kageyama had only scowled at him and whatever he meant by that, Hinata couldn't tell but that seemed to be the end of any discussion about their clothes.

The plan was to watch the fireworks from the riverbank later. Going to the festival seemed to be a good idea, too, but Hinata still hadn’t gotten around to figuring out how to bring it up without sounding like he was asking Kageyama on a date. That was one reason why he brought a volleyball along, in case they ended up getting bored or something. Volleyball always brought them together, after all.

Much to their _excitement_ (not surprise, really), _both of them_ had brought along a volleyball with them. And that was… both cool and silly. They found a grassy area near the river where they could toss to one another or practice receives. They still had some hours before clock struck twelve so why not make fun and productive use of it? It was dark and they could barely see the ball even with the lamp posts and distant lights from stalls and jolly New Year gatherings in the distance. It didn’t matter, though. This was better than silence.

Unsurprisingly, their topic was _more_ volleyball―how Hinata's basics sucked, how Kageyama was a snobbish king, how Hinata was a dumbass, and how Kageyama was, well, "Bakageyama". Ah, yes. Arguing on New Year's Eve. Like the hundreds, thousands, millions of times they've previously done.

But sometimes―or more like that one time before training camp, sometime after their loss to Aoba Johsai―it got out of hand. Today, was kind of like that, too, thanks to Hinata bringing up that he didn't want to be treated like he came as a set with Kageyama. The words had spilled out of his mouth before he knew it and it was the way the setter's face warped in a disappointed, pained grimace that told Hinata he fucked up.

"I thought we're here because we both wanted to keep on playing volleyball together." Kageyama’s jaw was tight. His eyebrows were knotted. His eyes... Hinata didn't want to look at his eyes. Kageyama could kill with his glares.

"Yeah..." The small spiker looked at his feet, suddenly bothered with how even the blades of glass seemed to look up to him expectantly. "Playing volleyball with you is the best kind of volleyball."

Kageyama had said nothing but the silence felt like it was poking, a prodding wordless question.

"I want to be something as a player, too. On my own." The orange-haired boy mumbled, willing himself to look up gingerly. "You understand what I mean, right?"

Kageyama, on the other hand, was looking at the ball between his hands. It was only then that Hinata noticed that they had stopped playing.

"Volleyball is the only thing that keeps us together." The setter sounded like he was talking to himself.

"It doesn't have to be." Hinata chirped only to gasp in surprise as soon as Kageyama's assertive blue eyes flashed towards him. His gaze was always strong and overpowering. God, he was scary even if he didn't mean to be!

"I-I mean...! I mean, does it _have_ to be?" Hinata was doing weird hand gestures, as if it was going to help. "You know? Like if you _want_ it to be then it _can_ be and that's _fine_ , you know? Right? I mean, yeah, I don't―"

"What are you saying?"

"What am I... Y-yeah... Ahaha, yeah, what am I saying?" The orange-haired boy scratched his head with a wide awkward smile."J-just forget it. It doesn't make sense. Why'd we be together beyond volleyball, right? What does that even _mean_ , yeah? That is so weird. I mean... I mean, I mean, we're both _guys_ and―"

"That's not allowed?"

Hinata stopped.

Allowed?

"Two guys. Being together beyond volleyball." Kageyama frowned at the ball which thankfully had no capability to have feelings about being glared at.

"Wh-what? No? I mean, no! I-I mean, I..." Shouyo resumed flailing his arms in an attempt to communicate better. It was quite an accurate visual of what was going on in his head. His thoughts were a whole mumble jumble like when his mom cooked fried rice and everything had to go swish-swash-wush in the wok without spilling.

Hinata wasn’t sure what to tell his teammate because no one really said they couldn’t _be_ with each other outside of their sport. But more than that, what did either of them mean when they said “be together” anyway. Together _how_? In what context? Like literally standing next to each other all of the time? _Hell, no_. The King was insufferable and would be such a horrible, moronic killjoy to be with. Being with him for twenty-four hours, seven days straight might land Hinata in a mental asylum if not in prison or a morgue. The botttomline? Spending every waking moment with the setter was not what Hinata had in mind.

But maybe… Maybe spending more time with each other wasn’t so bad? Like… Walking around? Riding a bike? Wait, could Kageyama ride a bike? It was good exercise, fun, and convenient. Should he get a bike of his own? One that matches Hinata’s so they can ride around as a duo. Yeah, then they could _race_. Oh, Hinata was pretty confident he’d win _that_. He had biked his way around _everywhere_ his entire life and… And, oh, wait. Kageyama could bike his way to Hinata’s home, too, right? So he could visit. And have sleep overs. And―Ah! His thoughts got derailed! Kageyama’s glare was currently threatening to skewer Hinata’s eyes!

"I don't know…!” Hinata shook his head, trying to will away the thoughts of having Kageyama in his room. “It's just... We're teammates and... And...”

The orange-haired boy took a deep breath.

“And that's how you see us, right? Teammates."

That kind of stung for some reason but it was the truth so whatever.

"Regardless of how I see us, teammates is what we currently are." Kageyama grunted, eyes narrowing. Hinata wasn't sure if he should just apologize but the setter just kept on talking. "We aren't anything else."

That stung harder. What the hell?

"Y-yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Shouyo was getting tired of smiling wanly. He was bad at this. "I'm your partner. Your spiker. Your..."

"Dumbass."

"Your dumbass."

 _Really_ bad at this.

“Eh!?” Kageyama looked like a threatened bird with how his cheeks puffed in surprise.

"I mean...! I mean...!" Hinata literally jumped back, holding his hands up, waving them in the air like he was trying to erase what he said. Kageyama looked surprised, pissed, and _constipated_.

"N-n-n-n-no one else calls me dumbass! So... So it only follows that... That... I mean... What I mean is...!!"

It didn’t feel wrong saying he somewhat “belonged” to Kageyama Tobio and vice-versa. In fact, it seemed to have been an unspoken fact that he’d only been made aware _now_. And perhaps the lateness of this recognition was what made Hinata jumpy and uneasy because he wasn’t sure if his partner had realized the same thing. Hinata couldn’t tell. Not when Kageyama's stare looked like rumbling thunder waiting to warp into lashing whips of lightning. It reminded Hinata of the dread of having hit the back of the setter’s head. That was all it took to make the smaller boy go "Hiiieee! I have to go!" and just _hightail_ it from there, sprinting like the ground was splitting behind him.

As if the King would stand for that.

"Oi, you dumbass!" Kageyama’s voice sounded awfully, dreadfully close amidst the sound of vicious running. "Where do you think you’re going!?"

"Don't chase me!"

"Then stop running!"

“I'm running _because_ you're chasing me, Bakageyama!"

"I'm chasing you because you're _running away from me_ , dumbass!"

Kageyama's arm shot out but Hinata was thankfully fast enough to leap forward and away from his reach.

"Hinata!" The setter sounded like he was going to dismember the spiker or worse, never going to toss to him again.

"Stop chasing meeee!" Hinata squeezed his eyes, sprinting forward with a burst of speed.

"What kind of stupid _are_ you!?" Kageyama hollered after him. "We promised to be together for new year! What do you think will happen if we're not together at midnight!?"

What? Was fire and brimstone going to rain on them from the sky? Were their hands going to fall off? Were they going to be chased by the ghost of the unsatisfied superstition for the rest of the year?

"You'll jinx the entire year, dumbass! We'll lose the only reason we have to be together!"

The last sentence felt like they all hit the back of Hinata's head enough for his legs to lose coordination. The boy fumbled forward, trying to stop, but instead looking like a startled baby deer. Kageyama was crashing into him in just a few seconds later and they both fell onto the grass, rolling like a tumbleweed of screaming limbs.

"You dumbass!" Kageyama sat up and smacked him in the head as soon as they came to a halt. "Why'd you have to stop so suddenly like that!?"

Hinata sat up angrily as well, rubbing his head as he glared at his setter. There were a fuckton of things he wanted to say like how Bakageyama was a bumbling idiot who should practice how to run without bumping into people but that wasn't what came out of his traitorous mouth.

"Why is volleyball your only reason for us to be together!?"

And perhaps that toggled a switch in Kageyama's brain. The King's mouth flung open, at a loss of words for a few good seconds. It was the expression he sported when he was faced with baffling decisions like a literature exam or having to deal with social interactions.

"I-I'm a setter." Kageyama stuttered, somewhat confused. "You're a spiker. I..."

"Suga-san is a setter." Hinata leaned forward.

"My tosses...!"

…Were Hinata's favorite but that wasn't the point.

"The Grand King can toss superbly."

"That's...!"

…Got nothing to do with this. But Kageyama Tobio was synonymous to "dense little shit". Not that Hinata was doing a great job figuring out how to get his point across. He really wasn’t sure what he wanted to say except that he wanted to be with Kageyama outside the court, outside the sport. Not them as athletes but just them as two people. Being together.

_Together._

If only Hinata could properly lay out what that meant!

"Argh! W-w-w-w-what am I _saying_? What am I _thinking_!?" Hinata shook his head and messed up his own hair. "You're stubborn and bossy and awkward and _dense_...!"

"W-what the hell, dumbass...!?"

"You're _stupid_! Your ego is bigger than the entire _planet_! Your socializing skills _suck so hard_!” Hinata took a handful of grass and dirt and threw it at his setter who yelped in surprise and disgust. That was the least of the small spiker’s concerns, though. His thoughts were coming out in an honest stream of words, which he had no plans of stopping.

“B-b-but your tosses make me go gwaaah! Playing volleyball with you makes me go bwaaaah! Your… Your… _You_ make me go uwoooh-waaargh-aaahhh-fuuuwoooaaahh!”

Kageyama was blinking dumbly at him and truthfully, Hinata would’ve done the same if he could gape at himself. But that wasn’t possible so he just threw himself back on the grass, rolling from one side to the other as he pulled on his hair.

"Aaaargh! I can't believe this! I like Kageyama more than anyone! I should be crying right now!"

"Haaa!?” Kageyama’s firm grip latched onto Hinata’s skull, which effectively made the smaller boy sit up in surprise.

“I should be the one crying, dumbass!” The genius setter grabbed his spiker by the collar and pulled him so their foreheads were meeting. “Your serves are _shitty_ and your receives are _horrendous_! _Never_ in my most horrible nightmares did I ever see myself falling in love with someone with basics as abysmal as yours _and yet_...!!"

The stream of words stopped with a sound that seemed to come out from between Kageyama’s grit teeth.

But, no, really… Did he say “falling in love”?

Kageyama sighed heavily as his fingers loosened on Hinata’s clothes.

"Dumbass."

What? What was wrong? Hinata’s brain wasn’t processing any other thought aside from the image of Kageyama’s blushing face as he bit his lip and looked away.

“Dumbass.”

Could it be that the dense King figured it out before Hinata? Another race that he lost?

It was Kageyama’s turn to throw himself on the grass and lie on his side, his back facing his teammate.

"Hinata, you dumbass."

"Your dumbass."

For some reason, it sounded like the right thing to say this time. Kageyama didn’t even stir but allowed himself a grunt that Hinata didn’t know what meant. Not that it was new. No everyone could get a read on what Kageyama Tobio meant most of the time. Heck, no one even knew what he wanted to happen with that fast as hell King’s Toss of his until Hinata came along and spiked the ever living shit out of it. That had been so damn _satisfying_. Hinata would never, ever, _ever_ forget how that started the whole idea of him being treated as a set with Kageyama. And, sure, at times it was annoying but when it came down to it, being with Kageyama Tobio wasn’t something Hinata disliked. It actually felt… natural. And nice. And expected. And ding-dong. And ping-pong. And gwaah!

"Y-you know…” Hinata hugged his knees and put his forehead on his arms. “I agreed to come here because I thought both of us wanted to _be_ together, Kageyama. For the whole year. And the year after that. And the year after that. And all the other years after that."

Hinata took a deep breath, waiting for any sort of response but Kageyama just kept on lying on his side. The idiot.

"Hey, you get what I'm saying, right?" Shouyo uncurled himself and nudged the other boy gently. "Bakageyama?"

"That..." Kageyama muffled, stirring for a moment before he stilled, stiffening if only slightly. "That you'll still play volleyball with me after we graduate?"

What? Urgh. So dense. Bakageyama was such a fitting nickname.

"Stupid King. I'll play volleyball with you until my arms fall off."

Perhaps it was that moniker that made Kageyama sit up in one quick motion. His mouth was already open, one finger in the air to tell off his partner, which was a big improvement from just grabbing the small spiker by the head.

"But...!" Hinata was not having any of Kageyama’s instinct-driven, misleading reactions. "But I also want to have lunch with you. Read magazines with you. Go shopping with you. Ride a bike with you. Laugh with you."

 _Be with you._ But it felt like he had said too much already.

"Sleep with you." Kageyama spoke in a daze.

"S-s-s-s-sleep..! " Hinata’s head felt like it was going to explode with how the heat had instantly crawled up and filled his skull. “ _Sleep with me_!?”

“N-no, dumbass!” Kageyama was quick to slap the back of his head before frantically making weird, pointless gestures. “I mean...! I mean _literally_! Closing eyes and going to sleep! Just _sleep_! And then _wake up_...!"

Hinata wasn’t aware how his already large eyes had grown larger until Kageyama looked away bashfully, the splash of pink across his cheeks looking so obvious even in the darkness of the deep, late evening.

"Wake up next to you."

The King’s mumbles were pew-pew-waaah-fump. Hinata had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from grinning widely. He didn’t know what about that statement made his heart go thump-thump-tippity-tap but he was sure it was the reason why the heat from his face spread throughout his body.

"I... I'd like that..." Hinata permitted himself a small, small smile as he glanced away. “I’d like waking up next to you someday, too.”

Kageyama shrugged in a way that told Hinata he was shy and self-conscious. The smaller boy inched closer because the King was obviously too stunned by the situation to make a move.

“Kageyama.” Hinata whispered, gingerly reaching out for Kageyama’s fingers and partly wondering why the hell his heart was beating too loudly. The spiker swallowed hard, eyes flickering towards his setter, gaze lingering at his abashed visage that shot down most of Hinata’s worries and fears of having all these feelings alone.

"Let's be together, Kageyama."

Kageyama gasped like he was expecting the suggestion but being caught off-guard nonetheless. He recovered quite quickly, though, because he wasn’t called a King for nothing. So “His Highness” cleared his throat, forcing himself to look at Hinata who didn’t miss the small twitches of the fingers against his own.

"I... I'm... I'm fine with it if you're fine with it."

Hinata smiled.

"I'm fine with it, Kageyama."

"O-Okay, then." Kageyama nodded, pursing his lips in that embarrassed fashion that only he was capable of.

"Okay." Hinata nodded back.

“Okay.” Kageyama again.

“Okay.” And Hinata.

“Okay.” That was Kageyama for the last time because Hinata’s response was to inch even closer , leaning forward and upward for a kiss to seal the deal because that’s what the movies said he should do. And it did feel like the right thing to do until Kageyama’s hand was pushing his head away like the setter was trying to erase Hinata’s face.

"Wh-wh-what do you think you’re _doing_ , dumbass?!" Kageyama all but screamed, his slender arm quivering as he leaned back and away from his tiny boyfriend. "We've been together for _one minute_ and you're demanding for a _kiss_ already!?"

"It's a new year's kiss!” Hinata swatted Kageyama’s arm away. “That's what couples do on New Year's!"

"Is it even the new year already!?"

And right after that question, in the distance, there was one exploding firework. Followed by another. And another. Until the sky was lit up by a number of colorful explosions that seemed to yell “Congratulations!” at them. Kageyama made a small confused noise that only made Hinata look at him defiantly.

"A-at least close your eyes, dumbass!" Kageyama looked like he wanted to punch his spiker. "What are you, a fish!?"

"Fish can kiss?!"

Which obviously shouldn’t be their main concern but Hinata’s never seen a fish kiss before and… Well, _reasons_.

"It doesn't matter, you… You dumbass! Close your eyes!"

"Well, you close your eyes, too!"

He’d expected Kageyama to argue more but the taller boy only complied with a grumble. This was going to be _it_. Their first kiss was on the first of January, the first midnight of the incoming year. And while Kageyama had demanded that it be done with closed eyes, the temptation to look was just too much for Hinata to fend off.

If Hinata didn’t know how gawky and dense his boyfriend was―good heavens, _boyfriend_ ―he’d think Kageyama― _boyfriend_ , gwaaah!―was forcing himself into this kiss. His body was stiff, breath held, lips awkwardly forming a thin line instead of puckering. He had woven his fingers together tightly as if bracing for impact, which was both ridiculous and cute. Was he expecting Hinata to smack him senseless with his lips?

But all that graceless, out of depth body language wasn’t going to derail anything. This was the face that Kageyama Tobio had just seconds before their first kiss. This was what he looked like, amidst the shadows and colors that the fireworks cast on his face. It was a face that only Hinata Shouyou would ever know.

When their lips brushed against each other, Kageyama made a soft sound, inhaling quickly, quivering for half a second with one leg reflexively kicking out. His right hand landed _heavily_ on Hinata’s knee as if he wanted to make sure he was still there.

“Mmm.” Was the only sound that came out of Hinata, lips pressed gently against Kageyama’s and his thumb tracing soothing circles against the setter’s tense fingers threatening to pry off his kneecap.

“Nnnh.” Was Kageyama’s reply, pressing a bit closer, lips parting slightly, earning a small coo of delight from the smaller boy and that seemed to have made his brain short circuit. Kageyama’s breath hitched, fingers tightening against Hinata’s own before breaking the kisss. Hinata hadn’t opened his eyes yet when he felt Kageyama’s arms grab him into a very tight, death-inducing bear hug.

And that was it. They kissed. They had really _kissed_.

“Dumbass.” Kageyama whispered as he attempted to bury his face into Hinata’s neck. “Hinata, you _dumbass_.”

“Your choice of pet name is alarming.” Hinata giggled, noting how his boyfriend―Kageyama, the boyfriend, no, really?―was red up to his ears and the back of his neck.

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama squirmed, trying to pull Hinata closer. “Dumbass…! You _dumbass_ …!”

“Your dumbass.” Hinata sighed and looked up at the night sky still being lit with fireworks. “My King.”


End file.
